


Tennis RPs

by flickawhip



Series: General Wrestling RPs Collections [1]
Category: Tennis RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Archiving some more stuff.
Relationships: Tati Westbrook/Jelena Jankovic
Series: General Wrestling RPs Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817419
Kudos: 2





	1. Tati Westbrook/Jelena Jankovic Part 1

Tati Westbrook had been a little surprised to be invited to film a 'get ready with us' video with several Tennis pros. She had taken the chance all the same, signing on with her usual intro, smiling as she spoke lightly. "So, hi guys, welcome to the get ready with us... Who knows who will be the first to join us..." Time had passed pretty quickly as she did simple make-up for several of the women's players, Tati smiling and greeting each one politely although she had been quietly hoping for someone else. "And finally..." She had smiled a little more widely as she introduced her audience to Jelena, pushing her few free strands of hair behind her ear. "So... let me guess, something nice and natural?"

Jelena JankovicLast Sunday at 2:19 PM  
Jelena Janković is a Serbian professional tennis player. Janković is a former World No. 1 in singles, a ranking achieved preceding her finals appearance at the 2008 US Open. she finished a set with Serena Williams, losing and retired shortly after, crying a bit ending a great era. she then went up to join Tati on her show, having a seat in her white and pink gear "hello" she wiped her face smiling big "yes...i like natural"(edited)

Tati WestbrookLast Sunday at 2:26 PM  
Tati smiled, watching the fans starting to gather and speaking honestly. "I'm so glad." She spoke warmly. "Someone as naturally beautiful as you really doesn't need too much make-up." She paused, beginning to slowly smooth on the primer and foundation, keeping it light and flattering, fighting the urge to blush as she moved between Jelena's thighs. "Would you prefer a little color over the eyes or a smokey eye?"(edited)

Jelena JankovicLast Sunday at 2:29 PM  
sitting there as Tati did her work, admiring the beauty of the woman and settling down from the match and atmosphere, pondering her future after Tennis. smiling as Tati settled between her legs, trying hard not to get too excited cause she wasn't a small woman being shemale "so how are you liking the weekend? and surprise me, you make me look good Tati" staring a bit  
"Serena is one of my favorite opponents, love my friend, her and Simona Halep are always class"

Tati WestbrookLast Sunday at 2:40 PM  
"Sad to see you out." Tati answered honestly. "It's been awesome being out here." She was smiling as she picked out the palette she had brought with her, gently applying a light purple-blue shade, matching Jelena's nails. "It seems like Serena always brings out the best in people..." She was light spoken even as she moved a little closer, barely hiding her slight lip-bite as she brushed against Jelena a little as she moved on to applying Jelena's lip-gloss, keeping the color pale and just a little sparkly. "Even if I might be a little bitter about my fave being out..." She was blushing again as she added a quiet, almost whispered. "It's always been you."

Jelena JankovicLast Sunday at 2:43 PM  
Jelena shrugged "I have had good run, it's time and yes she does always give her best and make sure everyone gets..." relaxing but smirking as Tati spoke "oh? favorite...honored...love your videos, I always try to look for some of the product you advertise" she spoke honestly aswell, hinting her love for the woman "so...single?"  
her cock slowly poked in her shorts under her outfit as she stretched her legs out a bit "that brush is so soft"

Tati WestbrookLast Sunday at 2:49 PM  
Tati smiled, glancing down as she answered a little 'innocently'. "Single, not really looking...." She paused then leant a little closer to whisper something to Jelena. "Unless you're looking." Her smile remained soft when she moved back and finished applying make-up, setting it with a simple spray. "Someone's excited..." The comment was light even as she glanced back at the slight crowd. "Not exactly family friendly but... we can always continue this someplace more private... or just shut the curtains."

Jelena JankovicLast Sunday at 2:51 PM  
Jelena smiled big looking Tati up and down "i am sure all your followers watching can tell something....I am looking" laughing and looking around, closing eyes a bit for the spray, still sweating a bit from the match, making a face at the excited comment "up to you..."

Tati WestbrookLast Sunday at 3:06 PM  
Tati smiled, lightly stealing a kiss. "Wait here..." She paused, placing a towel before moving to shut and lock the doors, letting down the curtains before moving back to Jelena, throwing the towel aside and kissing Jelena again a little more fully. "So.... if we do this... does that mean I get to say I'm officially dating you?"

Jelena JankovicLast Sunday at 3:11 PM  
Jelena gasped at the kiss, watching Tati close the door and shrugging as she held the woman kissing back and unable to control her hard cock now, kicking off her shows "mmm i'd say by that kiss and the way you're getting all blushy...I thought you were straight" smiling big teasing "and since you're looking there....it's 10 inches"(edited)

Tati WestbrookLast Sunday at 3:20 PM  
"Straight went out the window a while back." Tati admitted, smiling at Jelena's comment. "I'm sorry your just... really beautiful and it's been so long since I felt... safe...." She paused, taking a breath before adding. "I feel safe with you."

Jelena JankovicLast Sunday at 3:22 PM  
"i'd keep you safe baby" smiling big and kissing her girl again, claiming her loyalty to Tati, pressing against her to give her a feel of what she had

Tati WestbrookLast Sunday at 3:29 PM  
Tati smiled softly, kissing Jelena lightly, barely biting back the moan. "Mmm, someone feels... warm." She was smiling even as she moved to lightly push Jelena's dress-skirt up. "Big too."

Jelena JankovicLast Sunday at 3:31 PM  
smiling as her girl checked her out "mmm needs a good bath too" as the head swelled a bit more, kissing on Tati's neck, helping her with her top "you like sweaty girls with big penises?"(edited)

Tati WestbrookLast Sunday at 4:28 PM  
"Can't you tell?" Tati teased lightly, moving to help Jelena out of her dress. "I definitely like a sweaty Jelena with a big penis..." Her words turned almost husky as she lead Jelena's hand into her shorts and underwear. "See? all that for you."

Jelena JankovicLast Sunday at 4:29 PM  
Jelena nodded standing and smiling "I get the idea" laughing and feeling around, loving the light bush "mmm just imagine me inside here" helping Tati undress then sliding off her stinky socks, toes taped "mmm I wanna taste you baby" licking over her girl's chest(edited)

Tati WestbrookLast Sunday at 5:10 PM  
Tati smiled, watching Jelena finish undressing, humming softly at Jelena licking at her chest. "Mmm, you can taste." She promised.

Jelena JankovicLast Sunday at 5:12 PM  
as Jelena's cock rested against Tati's belly, she smiled big "mmm you go first beautiful woman" slurping a nipple, tonguing it good

Tati WestbrookLast Sunday at 5:12 PM  
"You sure?" Tati asked playfully, moving to kneel and lightly kiss the tip of Jelena's cock.

Jelena JankovicLast Sunday at 5:13 PM  
"mmm yes" she nodded moving her girl's hair back "how did you know you were my type?"

January 13, 2020  
Tati WestbrookLast Monday at 11:04 AM  
"Lucky guess?" Tati teased lightly. "Honestly I just hoped..." She was still soft-spoken and smiley even as she moved to lightly suck her new lover's cock.

Jelena JankovicLast Monday at 11:07 AM  
"very lucky...hey you seen Meghan and Serena's lil girl? so precious" she smiled "so did I, I love you Tati" moaning and stretching, enjoying "so sexy"

Tati WestbrookLast Monday at 11:16 AM  
"They are adorable." Tati agreed. "I love you too Jelena." Tati had hummed and looked up at Jelena. "You want to maybe take this home... or at least find a bed?"

Jelena JankovicLast Monday at 11:18 AM  
Jelena smiled nodding "I take you home then, you will love it" she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend moaning  
"a bed would be better for me to fuck you and make love Princess"

Tati WestbrookLast Monday at 11:28 AM  
Tati smiled, kissing Jelena softly. "Mmm, deal." She smiled.

Jelena JankovicLast Monday at 11:29 AM  
Jelena got dressed with her girl...on the way home, she had the limo stop to go pick something up quick then got back in smiling, driving back to her home

Tati WestbrookLast Monday at 11:30 AM  
Tati had dressed before the headed back to Jelena's. "So... home with just the two of us... sounds nice."

Jelena JankovicLast Monday at 11:32 AM  
she smiled kissing on her girl while showing her pics of the house, holding her hand "mmm that beautiful hand needs something...to reward you for being so beautiful and blessed with talent Tati"

Tati WestbrookLast Monday at 11:41 AM  
Tati had smiled softly, following Jelena and smiling as they held hands. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Jelena JankovicLast Monday at 11:43 AM  
"maybe" as she took her girl inside showing her around, pulling the ring from the bag "can you get the bed ready i'll be out real quick" Jelena went into the bathroom to undress and tied the ring to a garter around her cock then quietly slipped behind Tati smiling

Tati WestbrookLast Monday at 11:45 AM  
Tati had smiled, moving to ready the bed and undress, settling to wait for Jelena, not realizing Jelena was behind her for a while. "Jelena..." She had paused, taking in every inch of her girl and watching Jelena. "That... has to be the most erotic proposal ever..."

Jelena JankovicLast Monday at 11:47 AM  
"hey Princess comfy?" smiling big laughing "wanted to try something different...I love you" tearing up from the whole day and this moment "be my wife?"

Tati WestbrookLast Monday at 11:50 AM  
Tati smiled softly, kneeling up on the bed to kiss Jelena softly. "Yes, Jelena... I'll be your wife... my darling."

Jelena JankovicLast Monday at 11:51 AM  
she kissed back holding Tati close "mmmm" smiling and taking the ring to slip on her wifey's finger holding the kiss longer

Tati WestbrookLast Monday at 12:03 PM  
Tati smiled, wearing the ring proudly and kissing Jelena happily. "I love you Jelena... my wife-to-be..."

Jelena JankovicLast Monday at 12:04 PM  
"mmm love you Tati, Make-Up Queen" she smiled rubbing her wife's ass, poking with her cock "so wanna continue what you started?"

Tati WestbrookLast Monday at 12:10 PM  
"Want to settle first babe?"

Jelena JankovicLast Monday at 12:11 PM  
"yes, so what you think of the house and pool? we can even play Tennis and host parties" laying back to cuddle a bit and take selfies, pulling up a site to have a Princess Tati crown made for Tati for the Wedding, silver and her wife's favorite color added(edited)

Tati WestbrookLast Monday at 12:30 PM  
"It's perfect... just like you." Tati's reply was sweet, smiling and curling against Jelena. "You're sweet, you know that?"

Jelena JankovicLast Monday at 12:31 PM  
"I try to be" softly kissing Tati's forehead, rubbing her back "happy love?"

Tati WestbrookLast Monday at 12:38 PM  
"With you? Always." Tati smiled, kissing Jelena softly. "Shall we... play a little?"

Jelena JankovicLast Monday at 12:39 PM  
Jelena kissed back nodding and getting more comfy, rubbing Tati's pussy gently "mmm we shall" moving down to lick that beautiful clitty(edited)

Tati WestbrookLast Monday at 2:35 PM  
Tati moaned softly, letting Jelena take her time. "So... question is... cowgirl or reverse it?"

Jelena JankovicLast Monday at 2:37 PM  
Jelena smiled staring up while licking "mmm lets try the reverse, so I can watch that ass" rubbing it  
"mmm delicious" as she laid back pulling her wife ontop "then we can switch to regular cowgirl so you can kiss me" smirking

Tati WestbrookLast Monday at 3:07 PM  
Tati smiled, moving to do what Jelena suggested. "Mmm, tell me when to switch babe."

January 14, 2020  
Jelena JankovicYesterday at 5:04 AM  
smiling again rubbing that beautiful ass moaning as Tati settled on her cock "oooo that looks good in you my beautiful bride" slowly thrusting "you spoiling me sexy woman, how does that feel?"(edited)

Tati WestbrookYesterday at 5:36 PM  
"Feels so good." Tati murmured, moaning softly. "I love you so much."

Jelena JankovicYesterday at 5:37 PM  
"I love you too" she moaned loving the feeling and clenching "mmm I can't handle you facing away, turn around" as she pulled out to pull her wifey close, kissing her

Tati WestbrookYesterday at 5:59 PM  
Tati smiled turning to kiss Jelena passionately, riding Jelena at the same time. "Mmm, you're so sweet all needy."

Jelena JankovicYesterday at 6:02 PM  
she moaned laughing "i'm just happy someone finds me sexy" sucking on Tati's neck and tits, giving every inch  
"damn i'm close, Tati" mumbling with a mouthful of tit

Tati WestbrookYesterday at 6:30 PM  
"Then cum for me." Tati had whispered, just as close. "My sexy girl."

Jelena JankovicYesterday at 6:32 PM  
"ready for a big gush?" she smirked teasing, smacking her wife's ass and cumming hard with an arch "ahhhh" smiling again blushing and panting.


	2. Tati Westbrook/Jelena Jankovic Part 2

Tati had never really planned to go find Jelena again. Still when all the pain had hit her she had run for Jelena, seeking her out and locking in and closing herself into the house using the spare key Jelena had given her. 

Tati had whined softly as she settled on the sofa, almost hating herself for needing to text Jelena and ask her to save her.

"I need you..."

The words had come out as a near whisper, her desperation clear.  
Jelena JankovicToday at 02:09  
Jelena finished practice and answered her phone seeing it was Tati, the woman she had met and fell for, the woman that stole her heart, Jelena answered back "hey my darling...i am just finishing practice, you home?" biting her lip and grabbing her stuff to leave, getting another text that Tati was waiting at her place she drove home and walked in  
"babe?" she dropped her stuff in the washer room and slid her shoes off walking in to see the beautiful woman laying there barefoot and her legs open with her muff exposed  
Tati WestbrookToday at 02:20  
"I need you... I need... I need to feel.... wanted."  
Jelena JankovicToday at 02:21  
"you are wanted" in her deep Serbian voice she spoke as she sat down, hair pulled back as the stud Tennis Star reached to pulled her girl into her strong arms "i'm here bb, i love you" kissing her girl  
Tati WestbrookToday at 03:00  
Tati mewed softly, kissing Jelena hotly. "I love you... my Jelena... my Serbian Sweetheart."  
Jelena JankovicToday at 03:00  
smiling big staring and kissing Tati again laying with her and kicking off her shoes to get more comfy  
Tati WestbrookToday at 03:01  
"Mmm, you planning to make it better babe?"  
Jelena JankovicToday at 03:01  
"mmm yes" as she laid back to slide her short off popping out  
Tati WestbrookToday at 03:04  
Tati smiled softly, stripping down meekly. "I love you... marry me?"  
Jelena JankovicToday at 03:05  
Jelena stared and pulled her top off now fully naked "i'd love to pretty bb" slowly rubbing her balls as her cock stood at full attention, sucking on a tit making sure to to satisfy those erect swollen nipples good  
Tati WestbrookToday at 15:14  
Tati had moaned softly, moving to kiss Jelena softly. "You always make me feel so safe."  
Jelena JankovicToday at 15:15  
she kissed back biting her lip staring "cause i love you"  
Tati WestbrookToday at 15:19  
"I love you too." Tati whispered, slowly kissing her way south to suck Jelena's cock lightly.  
Jelena JankovicToday at 15:20  
resting her head on the throw pillow playing with Tati's hair relaxing "Practice went well" breathing softly  
Tati WestbrookToday at 15:25  
"Mmm, doesn't it always... my talented wife-to-be?" Tati asked softly, slightly upping the pace of her sucking. "You taste... sweet."  
Jelena JankovicToday at 15:26  
"mmhmm" laughing and smiling big "you cute lil pouty bb" raising eyebrows gasping  
Tati WestbrookToday at 15:27  
Tati smiled slightly, pulling off to kiss Jelena lightly. "Yours now... for life."  
Jelena JankovicToday at 15:31  
kissing back massaging her wife's back "my Tati" pulling her up to tease her nipples, biting one  
Tati WestbrookToday at 15:33  
Tati shivered, moaning softly. "Mmm, someone's possessive." Tati teased softly.  
Jelena JankovicToday at 15:34  
laughing softly "hmm?" big smile as she let Tati go back down "your feet can't keep still" tickling them with hers  
"wet already? i just started"  
Tati WestbrookToday at 15:35  
Tati blushed, her toes curling slightly. "God you are so sexy..." She murmured.  
"At least I'm ready for you now."  
Jelena JankovicToday at 15:36  
as Jelena moved down to taste the wetness, licking up and down, slurping a bit  
Tati WestbrookToday at 15:41  
Tati moaned softly, returning to sucking Jelena's cock somewhat sweetly.  
Jelena JankovicToday at 15:42  
"aww Tati" breathing deep, toes curling as she just watched "mmm throat me bb"  
smiling "we make the babies? you want babies pretty girl?"  
Tati WestbrookToday at 15:46  
"With you? Yes..." Tati admitted softly. "I want a family with you."  
Jelena JankovicToday at 15:47  
"well yes me" laughing "lets do it then" pulling her wife ontop, slowly sliding in  
"my precious" whispering and holding Tati against her, kissing her neck  
Tati WestbrookToday at 16:26  
Tati moaned softly, letting Jelena position her and kissing her softly. "Mmm, my strong wifey." She murmured, nuzzling into Jelena's neck as she held tight, riding the pace with a soft and happy moan.  
Jelena JankovicToday at 16:27  
Jelena started thrusting hard into Tati, flexing a bit to show off her amazing physique since returning and getting back into shape smiling "you ok now?"  
teasing "you have dirty feets"  
Tati WestbrookToday at 16:31  
"Mmm, I'm okay with you." Tati moaned softly, stroking Jelena's arms lightly. "Yeah? That happens when you run to safety sometimes..."  
Jelena JankovicToday at 16:33  
making her wife bounce as she upped her pace, squeezing and smacking her ass "i'll always be here for you"  
Tati WestbrookToday at 16:38  
Tati moaned loudly. "Mmm, I'm glad I found you."  
Jelena JankovicToday at 16:38  
"i'm happy you came to that event too" smiling and kissing her wife deep as hips smacked "ahh you feel good on my dick"  
Tati WestbrookToday at 17:16  
"Perfect fit." Tati whispered, moaning weakly. "You get me so... needy..."  
Jelena JankovicToday at 17:17  
Jelena smiled big "reow Cougar" teasing as she got closer  
laughing at the squeak "sorry i didn't mean to tickle your foot" massaging hers over Tati's  
Tati WestbrookToday at 17:19  
Tati blushed and smiled slightly. "Mmm, not complaining." She admitted. "I'm... close."  
Jelena JankovicToday at 17:19  
"you're so beautiful my Princess" she whispered holding her wife closer as she soon came with a loud Tennis grunt  
Tati WestbrookToday at 17:29  
Tati mewled as she came. "My stud."  
Jelena JankovicToday at 17:30  
her own nipples hardened in pleasure as Tati came finally, Jelena's warm sweaty body shuddered "mmm love you" kissing her wife's nose  
"that was gooey"  
Tati WestbrookToday at 17:31  
"Love you too, my wife."  
Tati laughed softly. "Gooey suits you."


End file.
